UN ENCUENTRO UN TANTO INESPERADO
by adrinag1
Summary: Anthony se encuentra en un jardín misterioso y extrañamente, no recuerda cómo es que llegó a este lugar. Sin previo aviso y en una tarde sin fin, alguien más llega al rosedal y para sorpresa del joven Brown, se trata de una persona que le traerá algunas sorprendentes e importantes revelaciones sobre la vida de Candy. Minific que fue presentado como aporte en la Guerra Florida 2014.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

_Este es un minific que participó en la Guerra Florida 2014 y es parte de otro Fic que estoy escribiendo sobre Anthony, y que aún no ha sido publicado. Modifiqué partes de la historia ya que como es parte de un capitulo no se entendería. Espero y sea de su agrado...¡cualquier comentario es bienvenido!_

UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Anthony se encontraba distraído observando a las Dulce Candy que estaban dispersas por todo el jardín. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no había hecho otra cosa más que cuidar de las numerosas rosas que florecían por doquier. Cada vez que el joven trataba de recordar cómo era que había llegado al majestuoso jardín donde se encontraba, un dolor de cabeza lo invadía y su mente se nublaba, sin que pudiera encontrar respuesta alguna a sus preguntas.

A veces el rubio podría jurar que escuchaba voces, pero por lo regular, éstas sólo formaban parte de un suave murmullo que tendía a desaparecer cuando su atención se concentraba en distinguir de lo que hablaban.

Sin embargo, en esa tarde en particular, ecos de palabras empezaron a oírse por todo el lugar... pero los murmullos cesaron de pronto y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Misteriosamente, sólo se escuchaba el roce del viento que se producía entre las rosas. Por más que Anthony intentó concentrarse cerrando sus ojos, todo fue inútil, las voces que hablaban dejaron de hacerlo y no hubo más quietud en los alrededores.

Fue entonces que Anthony pudo sentir con claridad una presencia en el lugar. Desde que había llegado, jamás se había encontrado con alguien más...así que con cautela, lentamente abrió los ojos y se giró para mirar sobre su hombro hacia la entrada del rosedal. Como la luz del día era brillante, sólo pudo distinguir la sombra de un hombre parado en la entrada. Anthony se giró por completo para encontrarse de frente con aquella persona.

En ese momento, la figura empezó a caminar hacia donde él estaba y las sombras dejaron de cubrirlo para ser iluminado por los rayos del sol. Lo observó con detenimiento, ese rostro se le hacía familiar y conforme se fue acercando, supo entonces de quien se trataba...cuál fue su sorpresa al reconocer que aquel desconocido no era otro mas que su primo...¡se trataba de Stear!

El impacto de verlo lo dejó mudo y de una pieza, su reacción fue sólo la de quedarse ahí mirándolo como si se tratase de una visión o de un fantasma, una que desaparecería en cualquier momento. El otro joven comenzó a acercarse con lentitud hacia donde estaba, y cuando se detuvo justo frente a él, ambos se miraron fijamente. Entonces el recién llegado lo saludó con una sonrisa,  
-Hace mucho que no te veía, Anthony...¡vaya que has cambiado!-

El joven Brown no daba crédito a lo que veía, y con temor sólo acertó a preguntar,  
-¿Stear?...-  
-Sí, Anthony, soy yo...¿No te alegra el verme?- y sonrió con más entusiasmo esta vez.  
-...Pero...¿en verdad eres tú?...¿qué haces aquí?...- exclamó tímidamente.  
-No soy una visión si eso es lo que crees...y para probarlo...- el joven de un impulso, se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Anthony sintió el firme abrazo del joven Cornwell, y se lo devolvió efusivamente... nunca creyó que lo volvería a ver. Era increíble el que su primo estuviera aquí, precisamente en este misterioso lugar...esto lo llenaba de mucho gozo. Ambos jóvenes se alegraron mucho de verse, ya que la última vez que se habían visto fue hace mucho tiempo y parecería como si todo, fuera parte de otra vida.

Con fuerza, el joven Brown abrazaba a su primo, para él Stear siempre fue como su hermano. Le tenía mucho cariño a quien solía ser su compañero de juegos por tantos años, aquél quien creció a su lado, su mejor amigo en los momentos difíciles y en los alegres...ese joven era su querido y entrañable inventor.

Stear le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad, para el joven Cornwell su primo había sido como un hermano menor, y realmente lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Fue muy duro para ambos el que se les separaran tan de repente... y aún cuando eso había ocurrido hacía ya algún tiempo, el afecto que se tenían no había cambiado en absoluto.

Al separarse, ambos notaron que habían habido cambios físicos en cada uno de ellos. Anthony se dio cuenta de que Stear era más alto, más robusto y en definitiva ya se le distinguía como a todo un hombre. No obstante, aún se podía apreciar en ese cambiado rostro de facciones más varoniles, a su gentil primo de la adolescencia. Ciertamente, el primogénito de los Cornwell aún conservaba esa manera cálida y amigable que siempre lo caracterizó.

El joven trigueño también miraba a su primo con curiosidad, lo hacía con detenimiento, como tratando de descubrir los cambios que también había experimentado su primo...  
-Estas muy cambiado, Anthony- le comentó -definitivamente ambos hemos crecido y ya no somos los mismos chicos de antes...mírate, ¡eres tan alto como yo!- y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro  
-Pues que creías, ¿qué no sería tan alto como tú?- respondió Anthony sonriendo.

Stear lo miraba con gusto y aunque sonreía, Anthony percibió algo en su mirada...lo interpretó como nostalgia o tristeza. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, se animó a preguntarle:  
-Dime, Stear...¿qué haces aquí?...¿porqué viniste a este lugar?-

El rostro de Stear cambió por otro más serio y posó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de su primo al responderle,  
-Anthony...estaré contigo por un tiempo...- hizo una pausa y continuó mirando hacia el jardín -...este lugar me recuerda mucho a la mansión de Lakewood y al Portal de las Rosas. Sabes, extraño mucho ese lugar, no lo había visto desde que...- y se detuvo, algo en su interior no le permitió continuar.

Anthony lo miraba confundido, su primo le decía las cosas como si tratara de ocultar algo... como si sólo dijera cosas aquí y allá pero sin poder decirlo todo de una vez. Al detenerse, lo único que causó en Anthony fue que el joven sintiera miedo, ya que un temor lo invadió al pensar en lo que exactamente se refería su primo.

Entonces Stear lo soltó de los hombros y alejándose, se quedó observando el Portal de las Rosas dándole la espalda al otro joven...su mirada se veía perdida y contemplaba el lugar de donde había venido. Anthony lo miró en silencio y esperó paciente a que continuara hablando. Lo que Stear le dijo entonces lo confundiría aún más,  
-Sé que te estas preguntando el porqué de mi llegada a este lugar...- lo decía aún mirando a lo lejos -...estoy aquí porque tenemos un lazo muy fuerte que nos une: el cariño como hermanos... y por Candy...- agregó tranquilamente  
-¿Candy?-  
-Sí, Anthony...Candy- y se volvió para mirarlo fijamente -ella es la principal causa por la que he venido...han sucedido muchas cosas en su vida.-

La brisa era tenue y el día maravilloso, sin embargo Anthony sintió que su mundo interior se nublaba ante las palabras de su primo...intuía que le hablaría de cosas que lo inquietarían y que algunas noticias no serían de su agrado.

Stear notó el cambio en el semblante de Anthony, sabía que el joven se anticipaba a no tan gratas nuevas...pero tendría que saberlo todo tarde o temprano. Suspiró y con mucho tacto empezó a hablarle de la pequeña,  
-Se cuánto significa Candy para ti y no te culpo, ella es una chica muy especial...pero ha pasado ya algún tiempo y su vida es muy diferente de la que recuerdas en Lakewood...-  
-¿A qué te refieres?...-  
-Después del accidente, Candy regresó al hogar de Pony. No fue fácil para ella ni para ninguno de nosotros que...- y bajando los ojos continuó diciendo -... que ocurriera lo que pasó...-  
-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, Stear?, ¿cuál accidente?, dímelo...necesito saberlo- y se puso de pie frente al joven. Su rostro se mostraba muy serio.

Ante el cambio de expresión de su primo, Stear no pudo más que sonreír...esto suavizó la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente y ambos se relajaron. El chico Cornwell se acercó a la banca próxima a ellos y su primo lo siguió, ambos se sentaron y se dedicaron a contemplar el sereno jardín frente a ellos,  
-¡No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo chico impulsivo de siempre!...- y se dejó ver una amable sonrisa mientras continuaba mirándolo -...te lo diré: Archie y yo fuimos enviados a un colegio en Londres y aunque pensamos que sería divertido, resultó que era una prisión...- y sonriendo con la mirada hacia arriba agregó -...hasta que llegó Candy, ella también fue enviada a estudiar allá. Tuvimos días muy felices en su compañía y como siempre, con su carisma hacía que todo fuera alegre y divertido...en verdad que extraño esos días, fui muy feliz entonces...- su mirada seguía clavada en el cielo.  
-Candy siempre trae alegría esté donde esté...es una de sus cualidades, eso la hace muy especial- dijo Anthony sonrojado y bajando la mirada.  
-Sí...ella es muy especial...- y Stear se volvió a mirar a su tímido primo.

Pero la conversación dio un giro inesperado, tomando un tono más serio,  
-Anthony...en ese colegio Candy conoció a alguien, es duro para mi decírtelo pero es importante que lo sepas...Candy...-  
-¿Se trata acaso de un tal Terry?...- lo interrumpió, su rostro ahora denotaba seriedad y un tanto de celos -intuyo que para Candy, ese chico era de alguna manera especial.-  
-Así que sabes de él...lo siento Anthony, en verdad que lo siento y mucho, Terruce Grandchester, Terry... llegó a ser una parte muy importante en la vida de Candy-  
-Te sonará extraño, pero a veces puedo oír lo que dice Candy...no estoy seguro si es en un sueño o de verdad la escucho...pero, en una ocasión, pude escuchar claramente que lo llamaba y gritaba su nombre, Stear... incluso, hasta lloraba por él...por eso asumí de inmediato que esa persona debe ser muy importante para ella- y se levantó, esta vez fue él quien fijó la mirada en el horizonte.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y Stear se encaminó junto a él, mientras miraba también a la lejanía,  
-Tanto Archie como yo nos sorprendimos, nunca lo esperamos, no después de que tú ya no estuvieras...no sabemos exactamente cómo ocurrió pero Candy estaba llena de Terry...al principio mi hermano y yo desaprobamos esa relación, pero Candy estaba decidida y su corazón ya había elegido a Terry, aún cuando...- y se detuvo bajando el rostro.  
-¿Aún cuando qué?...- preguntó casi en un susurro.  
-Ella tomó una elección y decidió seguir su propio camino...- el inventor cambió súbitamente el tema -...sabes, Eliza les tendió una trampa y los separó, por lo que ambos dejaron el colegio, primero se fue Terry y luego Candy...los dos se dirigieron a América a empezar una nueva vida, cada uno por su lado...Candy fue a Chicago y Terry permaneció en Nueva York.-

Anthony escuchaba atento y sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, con el ceño fruncido añadió diciendo,  
-Eliza...no me sorprende, de ella se puede esperar todo.-  
-Sí, ella no tolera que Candy sea feliz...pero aún así, la pequeña está ahora en Chicago estudiando enfermería- Stear cambió nuevamente el tema, lo hizo para no alterar más a Anthony con detalles de la bajeza que la pelirroja había cometido contra la chica.  
-¡Enfermera!- exclamó sorprendido y con una sonrisa -...nunca me imagine que Candy llegaría a ser enfermera...debe vérsela muy linda en ese uniforme blanco, como si fuera un ángel- y se la imaginó hermosamente vestida de esa manera, causando que el joven Brown dibujara una gran sonrisa.  
-Así es, es la mejor cuidando de otros, se preocupa siempre por los demás... antes que ver por ella misma, siempre está al pendiente de otros.-

Stear se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Anthony con el rostro por demás serio, se diría que con demasiada seriedad esta vez, y con voz suave trató de contarle lo siguiente:  
-Sé que no te será fácil escuchar esto, pero es importante que lo sepas...Candy ama a Terry y ambos planeaban casarse y vivir juntos...- y su rostro entonces se tensó.

El joven Brown seguía mirando al cielo, su expresión se endureció aún más y no sin responder cerró sus puños, permaneciendo ahí inmóvil mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras que tanto le afectaban,  
-Anthony...ella vivió con tu recuerdo por mucho tiempo, pero siguió adelante aún cuando tú ya no estabas, no era justo que siguiera pensando en...-  
-¿Un recuerdo?...- interrumpió -¿a eso te refieres?, Stear, ¿acaso me volví sólo recuerdo para ella?- y cerraba más aún los puños y su rostro se tensaba aún más.  
-Anthony...desde el día de la cacería ninguno de nosotros te volvimos a ver, te marchaste de nuestras vidas...para Candy, Archie, para mi y para toda la familia, te volviste sólo un recuerdo- agregó tranquilamente.

Anthony miró a Stear sorprendido, ya que no se había puesto a pensar en esto antes. El que partiera no sólo había afectado a Candy sino a todos a su alrededor, y ahora que lo mencionaba su primo, entendió que efectivamente su presencia en otros no era más que un recuerdo de alguien que se fue...no de alguien vivo y latente. Entonces comprendió que Candy no se había olvidado simplemente de él, sino que ella tenía que seguir adelante en su camino porque él ya no estaba presente en su vida.

De nuevo, Stear tomó la palabra y agregó,  
-¿Sabes?, hay algo más que deberías saber...el destino se ha empeñado en separar a Candy de quienes ama...primero tú y ahora Terry...- dijo serenamente, mirando de nuevo a lo lejos.  
-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿quieres decir que Candy y ese chico...?-  
-Así es...se han separado. Por azares del destino y un evento trágico, Candy dejó Nueva York y a Terry tras de si...- los ojos del inventor en ese momento, se cristalizaron.

El joven Cornwell en verdad se entristeció al mencionar el incidente. El joven rubio sólo pudo mirarlo en silencio...debió haber sido muy duro para Candy el perder a las dos personas quienes habían conquistado su corazón. Ahora entendía el porqué a veces sentía que Candy estaba triste, probablemente había estado llorando tanto, que se sentía devastada. Al saber finalmente sobre el dolor y la desesperación de la chica, Anthony no pudo más que sentir una profunda tristeza, no quería ver a Candy sufrir, no de esta manera...¡ella merecía ser feliz!

El tiempo transcurrió y ambos primos se quedaron sentados ahí sin decir nada. No se habló de nada más y los dos se quedaron absortos contemplando los alrededores bajo un cielo soleado y una tarde sin fin.

Ya más calmado, Anthony rompió el silencio después de un largo rato, diciendo:  
-Me entristece saber que Candy sufre, porque también sufro con ella, Stear- y lo miró fijamente -...mi corazón le pertenece a Candy, no quiero que sufra y deseo verla feliz...prometimos que cuidaríamos de ella...pero...- y cerrando el puño agregó -yo no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, estoy atrapado sin poder ayudarla...eso...eso me enoja mucho.-

Sin embargo, en ese instante el inventor les respondió diciendo,  
-Cálmate Anthony, el enfadarte no ayudará a Candy...además, debes recordar que Archie continúa a su lado y estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarla en estos momentos, te aseguro que no está sola y tiene amigos que velan por ella- y se alejó unos pasos -...desde ahora en adelante seremos como sus ángeles guardianes...- el rubio lo miró confundido -...velaremos por ella desde aquí...-  
-Pero, ¿cómo podremos lograr eso?...no entiendo.-  
-Ha llegado el momento de que lo sepas- y sin demora, se encaminó hasta la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del vasto jardín.

Las aguas se mostraban cristalinas y reflejaban como un espejo el cielo sobre ellos. Stear se sentó en la orilla y cerró sus ojos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se escuchó por todo el lugar la inconfundible risa de Candy. Se la escuchaba alegre y risueña...Anthony se maravilló ante esto y le preguntó a Stear,  
-¿Cómo fue que lograste eso?-  
-Fácil...si te concentras y piensas en ella, podrás verla- y cerró de nuevo sus ojos.

El joven Brown de inmediato hizo lo mismo y en su mente, pudo ver claramente la imagen de su querida Candy. Ella se encontraba jugando con una mofeta en un pequeño departamento y se la notaba feliz...  
-Candy vive en tu memoria Anthony, tanto como nosotros viviremos siempre en la de ella...-  
-...- el poder ver a la chica que fue tan especial en la vida de Anthony, conmovió al joven hasta lo mas profundo y gruesas lágrimas rodaron lentamente por su rostro.  
-Desde ahora seremos sus guardianes- agregó Stear.  
-¿Podremos verla cuando queramos?-  
-No siempre...pero, hasta podrás escucharla cuando piense en nosotros...-  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido al momento que abrió los ojos y se volvió a mirar a su primo.  
-Los ángeles se presentan sólo cuando se les llama- finalizó diciendo el inventor con mucha serenidad, mientras miraba al atónito Anthony.

Efectivamente, desde ese momento dos jóvenes se convirtieron en los protectores de una chica que se encontraba muy lejos pero a la vez, muy cerca. Aunque se encontraban en un lugar muy apartado, dos ángeles comenzarían a velar por quien alguna vez fue la ilusión de sus vidas y que ahora, se encontraba más allá de su alcance.

Juntos, tanto Anthony como Stear, eventualmente aceptarían esta extraña y nueva relación con Candy. Aprenderían que a veces estamos destinados a sólo mirar de lejos a aquellos que nos son tan especiales y lo único que podemos hacer, es orar por su bienestar y felicidad.

Lo que Anthony no sabía era que con el tiempo, conocería la otra verdad que por el momento le era desconocida y estaba oculta para todos. Una que involucraría a alguien muy cercano a él...en si, a un pariente no muy lejano. Uno del que sólo tenía vagos recuerdos y del que había escuchado hablar antes. Inclusive y sin saberlo, en un momento dado hasta llegó a sentir celos de ese otro joven a quien había conocido con anterioridad.

Con la realidad de que desde ahora se había convertido en el ángel protector de Candy, Anthony pasó a ser en definitiva, el recuerdo de alguien que quedó en el pasado y del que no se tendría presente en el futuro...ya que el destino había reservado a la chica para alguien más.

Aún cuando varios de los jóvenes Ardley y un noble inglés, desearon tener a la pequeña rubia a su lado, la persona que finalmente compartiría su vida con ella, era en realidad un misterioso miembro del clan que siempre estuvo en las sombras...y era alguien perteneciente a la que fue la familia adoptiva de Candy. 


End file.
